Senseless
Plot The episode starts with a flashback to 1995 of two young boys in a barber shop. The next flash back takes place in 2001 where a set of teenagers, two boys and a girl, can be seen playing on a park swing set. It is also revealed that the barbershop from the first flashback is for sale. The next scene takes place in the present day. The two boys from the barber shop (and another friend) and the three teenagers from the park cross paths one night at the park. An altercation ensues which results in the young lady being shot point blank in the torso. Her twin brother and friend are gunned down execution style. Major Case sends Detectives Logan and Falacci to try to make sense of what happened at the park. Through their investigation they discover that the three young people who were shot were college freshmen who were attending college on academic scholarships. The crime appears to be completely random. The two boys die instantly, and the twin sister of one of the boys, Naomi, is barely hanging on after being shot in the stomach. When the utter senselessness of the crime hits Logan, he vows to apprehend the killers and bring them to justice. After 48 hours on the case, the detectives still have nothing much to report, but they catch a break when Naomi wakes up in the hospital and is able to give a description of the three boys that were involved. The police sketches bring the case back to the two boys from the Barber Shop – Hector and Paco. Paco, the younger brother who is an honor student, is the first one brought in for questioning. When the name Felix is brought up, a frightened Paco confesses to the three killings and is put in a holding cell. Logan and Falacci know he is not the killer, but hope this will get a confession out of his older brother. Hector, also unnerved by the name Felix, after some deal talking from Logan decides to write down what really happened — naming Felix as the shooter of Naomi but his brother, under threats by Felix, as the shooter of the boys. It was soon discovered that Naomi has fallen into a coma, and that there is little chance that she'll pull through. Logan and Falacci catch up with Felix and end up chasing him through the woods. Falacci soon finds herself being used as a shield, with a knife to her throat. Falacci is able to free herself from her assailant, but injures her arm in the process. Logan and Falacci apprehend Felix, and bring him back to the Major Case Squad interrogation room, where he admits to shooting Naomi. Naomi dies from her injuries. Cast Main cast * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Alicia Witt as Detective Nola Falacci * Eric Bogosian as Captain Danny Ross Recurring cast * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Seth Gilliam as Detective Daniels Guest cast * Jesse Garcia as Felix Aguilar * Daphne Rubin-Vega as Carmen Mendoza * Ben Vereen as Reverend Jeremiah Morris * Reza Salazar as Hector Mendoza * Christian Navarro as Paco Mendoza * Monique Lea as Naomi Johnson * Peterson Townsend as Ty Johnson * Abraham Amkpa as Isaiah Morris * Teddy Cañez as Detective Biaggi * Rosalyn Coleman as Tonya Johnson * Harlin C. Kearsley as Franklin Johnson * Michael Ray Escamilla as Angel Ruiz * Victor Cruz as Carlo Alvar * Carlos Alberto Valencia as Manuel Lopez * Alexander Bilu as Dimitri Zavulanov * Chris Cardona as Detective Jake Barba * Alok Tewari as Dr. Nayar * Sean J. Moran as Hector Mendoza - Age 11 * Felix Vazquez as Hector Mendoza - Age 7 * Hisham Hraiche Palacios as Paco Mendoza - Age 7 * Valentino Bonaccio as Paco Mendoza - Age 3 * Jonet Bolden as Naomi Johnson - Age 12 * Alexis Holt as Naomi Johnson - Age 6 * Stephon Arcell Lashley as Isaiah Morris - Age 12 * Aaron Reid as Isaiah Morris - Age 6 * Malik Hammond as Ty Johnson - Age 12 * Messiah Stevens as Ty Johnson - Age 6 * Cesar De León as Rojas * Demmy Dominguez as Luisa * Jené Hernandez as Vera References Brownsville; Tepito; Mexico City; Mexico; MS-13 Quotes Quotes Background information and notes Background information and notes Category:CI episodes